


Naruto Characters

by CynthiaSmit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynthiaSmit/pseuds/CynthiaSmit
Summary: In this book I take pictures / character of naruto / bookThe info of the characters of my naruto / book and more.I hope you enjoy it.Hi folks, who should I do next?You can decide that.The next character will be your choice so respond quickly and maybe I'll do your character, you can vote: DGreetings Patcynt
Kudos: 1





	1. Sakura Haruno

**(AN ,** **Present him with konaha mark on her forehead)**

 **Name:** Sakura Haruno

 **Age:** 15-17

 **Birthday :** 28 March

 **Parents:** Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno.

 **Brothers or sisters :** 0

 **Clan :** Haruno

 **Goals :** My goal is to become a kenjutsu expert to honor my mother's heritage. 

Decided to become a kunoichi , I decided that I also needed to become strong so that I could protect people too

 **Likes :** I like hanging out with my brother, and I also like learning new things

 **Hates :** Her forhead

 **Best Friend :** Ino Yamanaka

 **Pets :** 0

 **Summoning roll :** Sluggs

 **Abilities :** Strengt of a Hundred Seal , monstrous strength , Medical Ninjutsu

 **Ninja status :** Jonin , Medical-nin

 **Trained by :** Kakashi Hatake

 **Trained by :** Sannin Tsunade

 **Training Sannin Tsunade :** 2 and a half years

 **Team :**

Team Kakashi

Konoha 11

Team Asuma

Kazekage Rescue Team

Eight man Squad

Team Three

Third Division

Hanabi Rescue

Team Ino-Saku-Sai

Medic Corps

 **Team :** 7

 **Team Mates :** Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha 

**Team Leader :** Kakashi Hatake


	2. Naruto Uzumaki

**(AN , Present him with konaha mark on his forehead and blond hair)**

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Age:** 15-17

 **Birthday :** 10 October

 **Parents:** Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki

 **Brothers or sisters :** 0

 **Clan :** Uzumaki 

**Goals :** Hokage

 **Likes :** Miso Ramen, Sakura Haruno

 **Hates :** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Best Friend :** 0

 **Pets :** 0

 **Summoning roll :** Toads

 **Abilities :** Rasangan , Transfer his Chakra , Perform one-handed seals ,

Shadow Clone Technige , Six Paths Senjutsu

 **Ninja Rank :** Kage , Senjutsu

 **Trained by** **:** Jiraiya.

 **Training by** **Jiraiya** **:** 3 years

**Team :**

Team Kakashi

Sasuke Rescovery Team

Konoha 11

Bikochu Search Team

Kaima Capture Team

Star Guard Team

Peddlers Escort Team

Kazekage Rescue Team 

Team One

Eight Man Squad

Hanabi Rescue Team

 **Team :** 7

 **Team Mates :** Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

 **Team Leader :** Kakashi Hatake


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

****

**Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Age:** 15-17

 **Birthday :** 23 July

 **Parents:** Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha

 **Brothers or sisters :** Itachi Uchiha

 **Clan** : Uchiha

 **Kekkei :** Sharingan

 **Genkai :** Enternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan

 **Goals :** Revenge on his brother for murdering his family

 **Likes :** tomatoes

 **Hates :** Orcohimaru , Danzo , Naruto Uzumaki and Itachi Uchiha and Ramen

 **Best Friend :** 0

 **Pets :** 0

 **Summoning roll :** Snakes

 **Ninja Rank :** Gennin

 **Trained by :** Orcohimaru

 **Trained by :** Kakashi Hatake

 **Training by Orcohimaru** **:** 3 years

 **Team :** 7

Team Kakashi

Sound Four

Taka

 **Team :** 7

 **Team Mates :** Sakura Haruno and Naruto Umuzaki

 **Team Leader :** Kakashi Hatake


	4. Kakashi Hatake.

****

**Name:** Kakashi Hatake

 **Age:** 29-31

 **Birthday :** 15 September

 **Parents:** Sakumo Hatake

 **Brothers or sisters :** 0

 **Clan** : Hatake

 **Kekkei :** Sharingan

 **Genkai :** Mangekyo

**Goals : ...**

**Likes :** Aubergine , His books

 **Hates :** Obito Uchiha

 **Best Friend :** Guy

 **Pets :** Dogs

 **Summoning roll :** Ninken

**Abilities :**

Genjutsu's

Lighting Cutter

Massive Walls

Purple Electricity

Eight Gates

Hand Seals

Ninjutsu

He copied over a thousand jutsu

Fuinjutsu

**Ninja Rank :**

Anbu Captian

Third Devision (Commander of the Allied Shinobi Forces

Hokage

Genin Exams Proctor

 **Trained by :** Minato Namikaze

**Team :**

Team Minato

Team Ro

Team Kakashi

Kazekage Rescue Team

Team Asuma

Team 8

Eight Man Squad

Third Division

 **Team :** 7

 **Team Mates :** Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara

 **Team Leader :** Minato Namikaze


	5. Hinata Hyuga

**Name:** Hinata Hyuga

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthday :** 27 December

 **Parents:** Hiashi Hyuga

 **Brothers or sisters :** Hanabi Hyuga

 **Clan** : Hyuga

 **Kekkei :** Byakuga

 **Likes :** Naruto Umuzaki

 **Hates :** Nobody

 **Best Friend :**...

**Pets : ...**

**Summoning roll : ...**

**Abilities :**

Deva Path

Tenseigan

Medical-nin

Byakugan

 **Ninja Rank :** Chunin

 **Trained by :** Kurenai Yuhi

**Team :**

Team 8

Konaha 11

Bikochu Search Team

Peddlers Esscort Team

Team Three

Eight Man Squad

Second Division

Hanabi Rescue Team

 **Team :** 8

 **Team Mates :** Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame

 **Team Leader :** Kurenai Yuhi.


	6. Shino Aburame

**Name:** Shino Aburame

 **Age:** 16-17

 **Birthday :** 23 January

 **Parents:** Shibi Aburame

 **Brothers or sisters :** Torune Abrume

 **Clan** : Abrume

 **Likes :**...

 **Hates :**...

 **Best Friend :** ...

**Pets : 0**

**Summoning roll :** Giant insect

**Abilities :**

ShurikenJutsu

Manipulate his Shuriken

 **Ninja Rank :** Chunin

 **Trained by :** Kurenai Yuhi

**Team :**

Team 8

Konaha 11

Bikochu Search Team

Kaima Capture Team

Eight Man Squad

Team One

Fifth Division

 **Team :** 8.

 **Team Mates :** Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame

 **Team Leader :** Kurenai Yuhi


	7. Kiba Inuzuka

**Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

 **Age:** 16-17

 **Birthday :** 7 July

 **Parents:** Tsume Inuzuka

 **Brothers or sisters :** Hana Inuzuka

 **Clan** : Inuzuka

 **Goals :**...

 **Likes :** Hinata Hyuga

 **Hates :** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Best Friend :** Shino Aburame

 **Pets :** Akamaru

**Summoning roll :**

**Abilities :**

Fighting Style

Shadow Clone Technique

Transformation Technique

Four Leg Technique

Fang Passing Fang

Fang Wolf Fang

**Ninja Rank : Chunin**

**Trained by :** Kurenai Yuhi.

**Team :**

Team 8

Sasuke Rescovery Team

Konaha 11

Bikochu Search Team

Eight Man Squad

Team One

Fifth Division

Konaha Military Police Force

 **Team :** 8

 **Team Mates :** Hinata Hyuga and Shino Aburame

 **Team Leader :** Kurenai Yuhi.


	8. Kurenai Yuhi

****

**Name:** Kurenai Yuhi.

 **Age:** 31-32

 **Birthday :** 11 June

 **Parents:** Shinku Yuhi

 **Daughter :** Mirai Yuhi

 **Clan** : Sarutobi

 **Likes :** Asuma Sarutobi

 **Hates :** Hidan

 **Best Friend :** Asuma Sarutobi

 **Summoning roll :** 0

**Abilities :**

Genjutsu

Illusion Tecgniques

Flower Petals

 **Ninja Rank :** Jonin

**Trained by : ...**

**Team :** 8

 **Team Mates :** Asuma Sarutobi and Raido Namiashi

**Team Leader : ...**


	9. Chōji Akimichi

**Name:** Chōji Akimichi

 **Age:** 16-17

 **Birthday :** 1 May

 **Parents:** Choza Akimichi

 **Brothers or sisters :** 0

 **Clan** : Akimichi

 **Likes :** Food

 **Hates :** The fat word

 **Best Friend :** Shikamaru Nara

 **Pets :** 0

 **Summoning roll :** 0

**Abilities :**

Great Strength

Multi-Size Technique

Human Bullet Tank

Wrapping Spikes around his body

 **Ninja Rank :** Chunin

 **Trained by :** Asuma Sarutobi

 **Trained by :** Choza Akimichi

**Team :**

Team 10

Sasuke Recovery Team

Konaha 11

Peddlers Escort Team

Twenty Platoons

Fourth Division

 **Team :** 10

 **Team Mates :** Shikamaru Nara and Inu Yamanaka

 **Team Leader :** Asuma Sarutobi


	10. Shikamaru Nara

**Name:** Shikamaru Nara

 **Age:** 15-17

 **Birthday :** 22 September

 **Parents:** Shikaku Nara and Yoshino Nara

 **Brothers or sisters :** 0

 **Clan** : Nara

 **Likes :** Shogi

 **Hates :** Hidan and girls

 **Best Friend :** Choij Akimichi

 **Pets :** Deers

**Summoning roll : ...**

**Abilities :**

Hidden Techniques

Fuinjutsu

Flying Swallow

Shadow Clone Technique

Shadow Imitation Technique

Shadow-Neck Binding Technique

 **Ninja Rank :** Jonin

 **Trained by :** Asuma Sarutobi

 **Trained by :** Shikaku Nara

**Team :**

Team 10

Sasuke Rescovery Team

Konaha 11

Twenty Platoons

Fourth Division

Hanabi Rescue Team

 **Team :** 10

 **Team Mates :** Choij Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka

 **Team Leader :** Asuma Sarutobi


	11. Ino Yamanka

**Name:** Ino Yamanka

 **Age:** 16-17

 **Birthday :** 23 September

 **Parents:** Inoichi Yamanaka

 **Brothers or sisters :** 0

 **Clan** : Yamanka

 **Likes :** Flowers , Sasuke Uchiha

 **Hates :**....

 **Best Friend :** Sakura Haruno

**Summoning roll : ...**

**Abilities :**

Chakra control

Medical-nin

Seal

Ninjutsu

She can probe people's minds

 **Ninja Rank :** Genin

 **Trained by :** Asuma Sarutobi

 **Trained by :** Inoichi Yamanaka

**Team :**

Team 10

Konaha 11

Kaima Capture Team

Twenty Platoons

Team Three

Fifth Division

Ino-Saku-Sai

Konaha Barrier Team

 **Team :** 10

 **Team Mates :** Shikamaru Nara and Choij Akimichi

 **Team Leader :** Asuma Sarutobi


	12. Rock Lee

****

**Name:** Rock Lee

 **Age:** 17

 **Birthday :** 27 November

 **Parents :**...

 **Brothers or sisters :** 0

 **Likes :** Training and Tenten

 **Hates :** Neij Hyuga

**Best Friend : ...**

**Summoning roll :** 0

**Abilities :**

Strong Fist Style

Drunken Fist Style

Eight Gates

Front Lotus

Crane Win Formation

 **Ninja Rank :** Jonin

 **Trained by :** Might Guy

**Team :**

Team Guy

Konaha 11

Star Guard Team

Team Two

Third Division

Suicide Corps

 **Team :** 10

 **Team Mates :** Neij Hyuga and Tenten

 **Team Leader :** MightGuy


	13. Tenten

**Name:** Tenten

 **Age:** 17-18

 **Birthday :** 9 March

 **Parents:** Orphan

**Brothers or sisters : 0**

**Clan** : ...

 **Likes :** Neij Hyuga, weapen

 **Hates :** Rock Lee

**Best Friend : ...**

**Summoning roll : ....**

**Abilities :**

Space-time Ninjutsu

Fuinjutsu

Twin Rising Dragons

Manipaulated Tools : Heavenly Chain Diaster

 **Ninja Rank :** Chunin

 **Trained by :** Might Guy

**Team :**

Team Guy

Konaha 11

Star Guard Team

Team Two

First Division

 **Team :** 9

 **Team Mates :** Neij Hyuga and Rock Lee

 **Team Leader :** Might Guy


	14. Neji Hyuga

****

**Name:** Neji Hyuga

 **Age:** 17-18

 **Birthday :** 3 July

 **Parents:** Hizashi Hyuga

 **Brothers or sisters :** 0

 **Clan** : Hyuga

 **Kekkei :** Byakugan

 **Likes :** ....

 **Hates :** Sasuke Uchiha

**Best Friend : ...**

**Summoning roll : ...**

**Abilities :**

Byakugan

See Chakra Pathway Systems

Tenktetsu

Gentle Fist

Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

Double The Number of Strikes

Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven

Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm

 **Ninja Rank :** Jonin

 **Trained by :** Might Guy

 **Trained by :** Hiashi Hyuga

**Team :**

Team Guy

Sasuke Rescovery Team

Konaha 11

Star Guard Team

Second Division

 **Team :** 9

 **Team Mates :** Rock Lee and Tenten

 **Team Leader :** Might Guy


	15. Might Guy

****

**Name:** Might Guy

 **Age:** 30-31

 **Birthday :** 1 January

 **Parents:** Might Duy

 **Brothers or sisters :** 0

 **Clan** : No

 **Likes :** Training

**Hates : ...**

**Best Friend :** Kakashi Hatake

 **Summoning roll :** Ningame

**Abilities :**

Taijutsu

Strong Fist

Eight Gates

All Eight Gates

Front Lotus

Reverse Lotus

Moming Peacock

Daytime Tiger

Evering Elephant

Night Guy

Four Red Young Formation

High-level Genjutsu

 **Ninja Rank :** Jonin

 **Trained by :** Choza Akimichi

 **Trained by :** Might Duy

**Team :**

Team Choza

Team Guy

Third Division

 **Team :** Choza

 **Team Mates :** Genma Shiranui and Ebisu

 **Team Leader :** Choza Akimichi


	16. Asuma Sarutobi

**Name:** Asuma Sarutobi

 **Age:** 31

 **Birthday :** 18 October

 **Parents:** Hiruzen Sarutobi and Biwako Sarutobi

 **Daugher :** Mirai Sarutobi

 **Clan** : Sarutobi

 **Likes :** Kurenui Yuhi

**Hates : ...**

**Best Friend :** Kurenui Yuhi

 **Summoning roll :** Monkeys

**Abilities :**

Taijutsu

Flying Swallow

Wind Release

Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning

Fire Release

 **Ninja Rank :** Jonin

**Trained by : ...**

**Team :**

Twelve Guardian Ninja

Team 10 

Twenty Platoons

 **Team :** 10

 **Team Mates :** Shikamaru Nara , Choij Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka

 **Team Leader :** Asuma Sarutobi


	17. AN

**Hi folks, who should I do next?**

**You can decide that.**

**The next character will be your choice so respond quickly and maybe I'll do your character. You can vote.**

**:D**

**Greetings Patcynt**


End file.
